Through the Gates
by One Dead Raven
Summary: A movie is finally beging made for the Old Kingdom, but Garth Nix hasn't been able to choose someone to play Lirael. Then he meets a girl in a theater who he believes is Lirael perfectly, and casts her for the movie. While (reluctantly) playing her part,


Title: Through the Gates 

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Rating:** K, T, maybe M later, for violence, swearing and naughty references at times

**Summary:** Just a random idea I had when I started thinking that they should make an Old Kingdom movie. Which they should. Or die. Anyhow, this is a story set in our world where Lilly (Liliare) is picked to be Lirael in the new Old Kingdom movies, completely by accident. Lilly soon discovers while acting out a Death scene that Charter (and Death, the Nine Gates and all the lovely stuff that goes with it) really exist, completely by accident.

**Notes: **I do not own Garth Nix (I wish **cries**) nor his creations! I only own Lilly, and yea. The director dude is made up, so is mine too . Man, I wish I owned Garth Nix…that would be sooooo effing awesome! **Headbangs** errr yea onto da storeh…

Chapter One 

**Perfect**

Lilly groaned and looked at the selection of candies again. Why the hell did she always have to be so goddammed indecisive?

One last time, she told herself, and tightened her grip on her five dollar bill. _I definitely want the Warheads, but should I get the sprinkly chocolates, the gummy bears, or the M&Ms so I can have wars with them?_

She sighed. Screw it all. "I'll take these," she said, and held out her hand full of the candies she had been deliberating over. The cashier sighed, and grabbed them quickly out of her hand, hoping not to spend any more time than she had to on her customer—Lilly had been holding up a line that had gradually increased to sixteen people, and the cashier was not having fun.

The cashier threw the candy down on the glass counter and waved her off dismissively before turning to the next customer, a haggard looking woman with four children climbing all over her.

Lilly sighed herself and reached out for the candies, when she felt the heat of someone's gaze upon her. She looked up to meet the gaze of a man who looked somewhat familiar, though she couldn't place how.

She shrugged to herself and grabbed the candies, stuffing them in her pocket and heading for the hallway to the movie rooms.

The hallway was dark and closed in, making her feel claustrophobic and edgy. She sped up her pace, looking around nervously, and let go a breath of relief when she reached the door to _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ and stepped inside.

The theater was empty, to her enormous relief—she had to admit, she was a die hard loner, and people scared the shit out of her sometimes. Lilly had a habit of going to new movies on the last day they were in the theater for this reason alone. She valued her privacy, a lot.

Lilly settled down into a seat in the back row and reached into her pocket, tugging out a bag of Warheads. With earnest she opened it and plopped one into her mouth, relishing the taste it gave her.

When the movie started, she was in her own world, humming along with the dolphins and completely oblivious to everything around her—and didn't notice the door she had come through opening and a figure stepping through.

World famous director Teri Gardner Lee followed his new 'friend' into the theater hallway. "It's stupid, I tell you," he mumbled as the author led him down the hall.

Mr. Nix ignored him and continued following the path the girl had taken. He looked up at the sign. _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, it read, and he chuckled to himself. This was the last day it was out, why would anyone see it then?

Behind him, he heard his director grumbling. He listened, only half interested, as he pushed open the door. "Bloody waste of time, I don't see how she could possibly play the part of—"

Garth hushed him and crept into the theater. Which was empty. He frowned, brown eyebrows furrowing as he searched the theater. No one there.

Then his eyes snagged a small figure, huddled in the back and completely ignoring him as she hummed the tune being sung on the screen. He smiled. "See, Teri, she _is_ Lirael exactly!" he whispered excitedly.

Teri sniffed. "Why do you care, there's plenty of actresses with hot bods and media attention—"

Garth went back to ignoring him and crept up the stairs to the back row, where he sat next to a girl trying to squish two M&Ms between her thumbs.

She didn't seem to notice him, so he watched her—and Teri, from a distance, though he watched with a bored expression obvious on his face—push with all her might until one finally gave way.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, bemused, and watched as she jumped several hundred feet into the air. Her already pale face and wide eyes became much paler and much wider when she turned her gaze on him. Hastily she hid the bag of candies behind her back.

"Nothing!" she said hurriedly.

* * *

A/N: There was no way I could finish this within the week if I didn't upload this and put it somewhere, so yea, I had to put this up and I'll update this and Alys In Wonderland monday or tuesday at my dad's. Sorry > Therefore the chapter is not done yet, come back tonight or tommorrow night to see if it is 


End file.
